fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Vaccaro
THE SURNAME HAS BEEN CHANGED MEANING THE NAMES (ENGLISH, ROMAJI AND KANJI) ON THE ARTICLE WILL NOT BE CORRECT. PLEASE BEAR WITH THE CHANGES. Rei Didier Fujiwara (零•弟依弟依英•芙話楽, Fuyazufu Deideie Rei), which is often shortened to Rei or renamed to his preferred name of Zero (零, Rei) and even called Deathstrike (死スト, Shisuto) for his merciless attitude that is shown in battle, is the offspring of the guild master of Libertus, Pharzuph Fujiwara and younger twin brother to Hayato Fujiwara and older brother to Kō Fujiwara. He is currently a Dark Mage of ______ and specialises in a Three Stage Lightning Magic that takes the colours of yellow, blue and red while also utilising Lightning-Make that synchronises with his Lightning Magic. Most people remember him for his tall stature and merciless attitude upon hurting an opponent. Appearance Rei, like his twin brother, carry their father's gene of being tall. Standing at a mighty 6 feet and four inches, Rei tends to tower over many people, no matter friend or foe. Similar to his younger brother and father, he has light blonde hair, which can even be recognised as yellow hair, paired with either yellow, blue or red iris. He wears a simple, black, sleeveless undershirt with black jeans which are mostly covered by his beige hooded cloak. He also sports a brown neck bracelet and a golden scarf. Personality Rei doesn't speak much, favouring to let his lightning do the talking. But when he does talk, it's often a death threat or a deep explanation to an enemy. This attitude is sometimes misunderstood as cocky, often getting him into sticky situations such as fights. When Rei is clashing with another combatant and is on the winning side of the spectrum, (which he is on most of the time) he doesn't hesitate to make his foe suffer in a living hell which is why he is named Deathstrike (死スト, Shisuto) by his peers and enemies. Rei's face is completely motionless when committing his evil deeds, showing no remorse when it comes to breaking a few bones and ligaments. There has even been once a time where he has crushed his opponent's genitals with a lightning enhanced punch. Opposers to Rei in a fight know when they are about to get broken, physically and mentally. When the Lighting mage shows this side of his personality, he drops his guard in a battle, leaving many openings for him to get attacked while his bangs disguise his eyes. But he is then covered by such a potent magical aura that it is conveniently nicknamed '(Rei's) Ultimate Defence' as no opponent can penetrate it unless they're an idiot and want to die quicker than what Rei had in mind. The reason why most people can't withstand the aura is that the body's natural instinct is to avoid such a dangerous threat to their life. History At an early age, Rei's mother was killed right in front of both him and his two brothers after she got caught within the crossfire between his father and the demon. He and his siblings also nearly died as well after their father went out of control due to the death of his loved one. Ever since then, revenge has been the only thing that has relayed itself over and over in his mind and with the demon already dead, his father is the only one he has to kill to avenge his mother. With this unhealthy mindset of his, he was easily pulled into the darkness and at the moment, there seems like there is no way to bring back his sanity. Magic And Abilities Lightning Magic *'Three Stage Lightning Magic' **'Stage One: Yellow Lightning' **'Stage Two: Blue Lightning' **'Stage Three: Red Lightning' Lightning-Make Synopsis Relationships Trivia Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Lightning Magic Category:Lightning-Make User Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Evil Category:Dark Mage